megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cinematic Tale
"Cinematic Tale" is a song from Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. It is composed by Atsushi Kitajoh, and is a quartet performed by Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Lyn, and Mayumi Fujita. This song plays inside the Cinema, the main hub of the game, after unlocking the Velvet Room and before completing the fourth movie. This song also three variations that play depending on how much of the cast you have. The Solo version starts playing when the Phantom Thieves of Hearts first arrive in the Cinema. The Duo version plays when the Investigation Team arrive in the Cinema. The full version of the song plays when SEES arrive in the Cinema. If the party clears all four movies, this will no longer play in the Cinema lobby and will be replaced by the instrumental song "Hero and Heroine." Solo Version Lyrics= Looking back on it now You were mysterious right from the start Something set you apart Wearing a persona Those eyes don't seem to show or tell Hiding yourself Though it hasn't been long Why do I sense there's something on your mind? What is it you can't find? Let us reach out to you A sign draws my eye and sparks a thought Let's take a shot! Here goes -- Say darlin' Hey maybe Fancy a movie night with us We can take you up higher Anywhere you desire Live your life Day by day Before it all gets taken away When you're feeling blue... We're here for you! |-|Duo Version Lyrics= Looking back on it now You were mysterious right from the start Something set you apart Wearing a persona Those eyes don't seem to show or tell Hiding yourself Though it hasn't been long Why do I sense there's something on your mind? What is it you can't find? Let us reach out to you A sign draws my eye and sparks a thought Let's take a shot! Here goes -- Say darlin' Hey maybe Fancy a movie night with us We can take you up higher Anywhere you desire Live your life Day by day Before it all gets taken away When you're feeling blue... We're here for you! |-|Full Version Lyrics= (Who calls my name? Resonating afar Voices I know... I can't make out the words) Looking back on it now You were mysterious right from the start Something set you apart Wearing a persona Those eyes don't seem to show or tell Hiding yourself Though it hasn't been long Why do I sense there's something on your mind? What is it you can't find? Let us reach out to you A sign draws my eye and sparks a thought Let's take a shot! Here goes -- Say darlin' Hey maybe Fancy a movie night with us (Why do you care so much for me?) We can take you up higher Anywhere you desire Live your life Day by day Before it all gets taken away (Leaning towards, taking your hand) When you're feeling blue... We're here for you! (Wondering why Your words break into me Hesitating... Don't know how to react) This is not a cruisy game The longer it takes the harder we'll try I think you know why Let's go step by step Just leave it up to us, we'll bring you 'round It's all deep down Follow what you hear inside Reveal all of the colors you possess Wanna see your real best Leave any fret behind We've got some discovering to do... A brand new you! Take Two -- Say darlin' Hey maybe Fancy a movie night with us (Why do you care so much for me?) We can take you up higher Anywhere you desire Live your life Day by day Before it all gets taken away (Leaning towards, taking your hand) When you're feeling blue... We're here for you! Soon enough (Soon enough...) You'll move on (You'll move on...) Don't worry about all of the things That could go wrong Always by your side No longer alone So you never have to cry Everything can only... Get better! Last Chance -- Say darlin' Hey maybe Fancy a movie night with us (Why do you care so much for me?) We can take you up higher Anywhere you desire Live your life Day by day Before it all gets taken away (Leaning towards, taking your hand) When you're feeling blue... We're here for you! (Colorful days Is this how it should be? I never knew... I could get used to this) Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Songs